Peace time
by Oxyphyr
Summary: All evil is gone. Spyro and Cynder are left to just train younglings and increase their relationship's status. A newcomer to the temple changes everything though, and a battle of jealousy ensues. Rated M for strong sexual themes and swear words.
1. The bath

**Chapter 1**

It's a normal day in the dragon temple for Cynder and Spyro, they're both in the training room fighting dummies, while the guardians are keeping the peace in the towns around the temple. Spyro is just done finishing another round of enemies, when Cynder walks in from her bathroom break, "My turn!"

"Fine, I'm done anyway." Spyro walks away, fanning himself with his wings.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd spot for me." Cynder follows him.

"What for? Those stupid dummies aren't programed to kill you. Besides, when have you ever lost? Other then too me of course." Spyro smiles and continues walking, proud of his past accomplishments. Cynder snorts and turns around. Spyro's always wanted to watch her fight, what's wrong now? Has he grown bored of her? Cynder is too busy thinking about him to realize that there is a huge boss training dummy charging straight for her. **BLAM!**

**"**Owwww! Spyro! Help!" Cynder rolls on the ground clutching her leg. The machine senses her pain and shuts down while Spyro runs into the room.

"What's wrong?" Then he notices her lying on the ground, "You did this on purpose didn't you." He shakes his head and retrieves a cast from the wall. Cynder stays perfectly still while Spyro attaches it too her.

"I didn't do it on purpose....I was busy thinking about something else and the dummy caught me off guard." Spyro looks up at her and examines her eyes, as if trying to find a lie. Cynder blushes and looks away, not wanting to give anything away. Spyro smiles and helps her up once he's done connecting her leg too the cast. Cynder tries to walk but trips and falls. Once again, Spyro helps her up, laughing this time, "That's not nice. Don't laugh, I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, I know, it's just, you look so cute trying to stand on that hurt leg." Spyro licks the side of her face, "Don't worry, I wasn't making fun of you." Cynder gasps and passes out, "Oh my god! Cynder! are you ok?" Spyro looks around for water. Not finding any, he leaves her lying on the floor and gos into the bathroom with a bucket. After filling it to the top, he runs and dumps it all over her. She blinks a couple of times and shakes the water off her head, "Good, you're alive."

"Of course I am, haven't you ever seen anyone faint before?" Cynder looks at Spyro sceptically and he just shrugs. She sighs and starts licking the rest of the water off her body.

"Here, let me help." Offers Spyro.

Cynder's eyes grow wide fast and she yells, "NO! I mean...no, I'm ok. I'll do it myself."

Spyro looks at her curiously but nods, "Fine, go ahead." He walks into his room and shuts the door. Cynder stops licking and turns her head towards Spyro's room. There was her chance, why didn't she take it? Cynder hits herself in the forehead with her wing and starts cleaning again. Once she's sure that she's completely clean, the black dragoness stands up and walks over to the control panel for the training dummies, setting it to hard and walking back into the center. After three rounds of enemies, Cynder gets tired and shuts it off. Then she heads towards the washroom that she shares with Spyro and the other dragons in the temple. Lately there haven't been that many because of the peace time. Only a few dragons have volunteered for training and Cynder has eagerly obliged. It's the only way that the temple stays in business since the guardians left. The whole place belongs to them now, and Cynder has no intention of letting it go to waste. Spyro doesn't really care though, he has shown it by not taking any apprentices under his wing. In fact, he even put the temple up for sale! Cynder was furious and had a little talk with him. He eventually agreed with her and took the 'for sale' sign down. The other five dragons in the temple with them are out doing their grocery shopping, so the baths should be free. Cynder walks in and looks around. She was right, the baths are completely empty. As she enters the calm water, she shivers and realizes that it's too cold. Instead of turning on the hot water, Cynder breathes a burst of flame into the pool and sighs as it changes temperature. The black dragoness submerges herself in the bath and holds her breath. As she does this, Spyro walks in and slips into the bath without her knowing. Cynder sees him and slides over to a bubbly patch, not wanting him to know that she's there. Having to go up for air, Cynder pokes her nose out and lets the misty oxygen slip into her lungs. Spyro looks around to make sure that no one is watching before scrubbing himself all over. And when I say all over, I mean 'ALL over'. Cynder smiles as Spyro cleans his reproductive organs. Suddenly she sneezes and Spyro covers himself, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Enjoying the scenery." Cynder emerges from the water and smiles seductively. Spyro stumbles out of the pool as Cynder tries to get closer to him, "Please stay."

"Ummm...fine." Spyro stops and slips back into the murky liquid. Cynder crawls over to him and licks his face.

"That's for before, now we're even." Spyro can't help but smile. He moves slowly to uncover his nether regions, hoping to god that his thing has gone back into it's casing. It has.

"So, how about we discuss your reluctance to get an apprentice?" Cynder reclines into a more laid back position and Spyro shifts to face her.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well first of all, why do you not want one? I have five, and they're great! Has it got something to do with Ignitus?" Cynder notices his face change so she knows that she hit a sensitive topic.

"Yes. I just can't bring the same pain that I'm feeling right now, to another dragon." Spyro splashes the water with his tail and sighs.

"Oh, I can see how that would be a problem."

"No, you dont. You've never felt the same thing that I'm feeling right now." Spyro slams his tail into the water so hard that it makes half of the water in the pool jump out and cover the stone floor. Cynder pulls back from him in surprise and Spyro looks at her with tears in his eyes, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I know you're pretty depressed right now. I should leave." Cynder starts to get out of the bath when she feels a paw on her thigh.

"Stay? I like having you around. It makes me not feel so alone." Spyro looks a her with sad puppy dog eyes and she can't help but sink back into the water. Spyro smiles and asks, "So, you know what I look like down there, what about you?"

Cynder gasps, "Are you asking me to reveal myself too you?" Spyro nods with a huge grin cutting his face in half, "Ok, I guess it's fair." Cynder starts to spread her legs, when a student walks in.

"Miss. Cynder? I need help with- Oh my god!" The small green dragon covers her mouth and giggles. Cynder turns and blushes deeply. Spyro just laughs and tells the child to leave while Cynder finishes her bath.

"Why you little! You knew they were coming home right now didn't you!?" Spyro nods and Cynder splashes him in the face. He just laughs a wipes it off. Cynder gets out of the bath and shakes herself off to go explain too the apprentice why she was about to expose her privates too Spyro. Spyro gets out after her and exits the bathroom. Cynder is standing in front of a group of small dragons, feebly trying to explain herself too them. Spyro just smiles and walks away, "Come on! Why don't you believe me?"

"Sorry, it just doesn't sound right." The eldest of the five states, "Besides, we all already know that you like Spyro."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, it's too obvious." Cynder frowns and walks away, "Hey! What about my homework!?"

"Do it yourself." Mumbles Cynder as she enters her room. The green female leader of the five laughs and turns too her friends who join her in laughing.

"You got her good Terry!" Congrats a red dragon.

"Thanks Incendia. Let's go ask Spyro to help us with our training." Says Terry.

"Yeah, he'll help us!" Shouts another red dragon, this one male. All five crowd Spyro's door and slowly peek inside. Too their surprise, they find Spyro reading a book!

"Spyro! Can ya help us?" Asks Terry. Spyro quickly flicks his head up at them and slams the book closed, "Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing, now, what do you need help with?" He stands up, throwing the book into his bed.

"I can't seem to be able to do the back flip that Cynder can do."

"Well me neither. That was something that Malefor taught her. Sorry."

"Oh, that's too bad. Can you show us something cool?" Terry looks at him hopefully and Spyro can't help but show off a bit.

"Sure, what do you want to see?" Spyro gets into his battle stance.

"How about preforming a tail drop? That's pretty close to a back-flip." Spyro nods and jumps into the air. In a perfect flip, he slams his tail onto the ground and creates a huge shock-wave.

"There, impressed?" They all cheer and Spyro bows. Cynder sneaks through the hall and presses her ear up to the door. The sound of Spyro preforming and the kids cheering makes her smile. He just might change his mind about an apprentice. She walks back down the hall into her room and lies down on her bed. Yeah, he just might, and she's going to turn into a frog. Cynder shakes her head and turns over in her bed. It'll never happen.

**Author's note:**

Another story! This one with a more happy feeling too it. I hope you like it. Review? I want to know if I should continue this, it was kinda just a random idea that just popped into my head out of no-where. So anyone who wants to read more, review positivly. Oh, and anyone have any ideas for names for the other three dragon kids? I'm open for ideas. Even O.C.s can be used. The two that I didn't describe can look like anything, but the male red has to stay the same.


	2. Rosa

**I just want to say a few things before I type this. One, thank you too A13jandr0169 for the use of Zachariah and Ireena. Two, for those out there who can speak or read german, you might recognize the names Tod and Rosa. And finally three, if you are wondering why this one took so long, it's because I'm putting alot more effort into this story then any of my other projects. There, I'm done, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Spyro is relaxing in the main hall, when Cynder walks in with Terry. He opens his closed eyes and peers at them with scrutiny, wondering why they decided to walk in when he was trying to rest. Terry spreads her wings and pushes down really hard. The gust of wind makes Spyro blink. Cynder smiles and starts instructing the green dragon on how to preform the back flip.

"First thing you want to do is curve your neck backwards." Terry complies and Cynder nods in approval, "Good! Now, you're going to want to give one big push with your wings and at the same time, flick your tail down to create the momentum." Spyro cracks a smug grin as Terry attempts and fails. She falls from the sky and Cynder runs to catch her.

"Don't worry! I fell the first time as well!" Yells Spyro from his spot in the corner. Both Cynder and Terry turn towards him, "You've just got to try again and again until you get it. Never worked for me, but I hear it does."

"Great, thanks for the support Spyro. Real helpful." Says Cynder sarcastically.

Terry laughs and nods too Spyro, "I'll try!" Spyro smiles and stands up. He stretches and yawns, making sure that all his body parts are in working order before beginning the long trek too the can. (In case someone doesn't know, can is slang for toilet.) Cynder turns back too Terry and finds her with a sly smile covering her face. She cocks her head to the side and asks why she looks so suspicious, "Oh nothing. I just saw the way you were looking at him." The black dragoness growls and Terry just laughs.

"I told you before, I don't like him."

"Sure." Cynder orders Terry to try again and walks in the same direction as Spyro. Terry watches her and shakes her head. When she reaches Spyro, Cynder asks him why he doesn't take an apprentice.

"I already told you! Leave me alone!" He speeds up and Cynder stops, confused at his sudden burst of anger. Spyro gets to the washroom entrance and turns around to look at Cynder with sorry eyes. Then he disappears into the doorway, leaving Cynder alone in the hall. Strange, that must really be a hard topic for him. Cynder turns around and walks away slowly. She enters the training room and finds the red male dragon that she's training, Zachariah, flirting with her other light blue female pupil, Ireena.

"Hello Cynder, why so glum?" Asks Ireena, noticing her obvious sadness.

"It's Spyro, he still refuses to take a successor." Mumbles Cynder. Zachariah and Ireena talk between each other for a second and turn towards their mentor.

"Maybe you should force one onto him somehow?" Offers Zachariah.

"I don't know. It might work. But how?"

"I know just the person!" Chirps Ireena.

* * *

In the washroom, Spyro sits in the small hole that they use for depositing their waste, and releases. All the anger he had, along with stress, falls with his shit into the dark hole beneath his ass and Spyro breathes out in relief. A cool breeze rolls in the window above him and Spyro shivers. It's a cold night. Then his sensitive ears prick up to the sound of cries for help. He stands up and walks over to the window. Looking outside, the purple dragon's eyes scan the darkness for any signs of life. Eventually they land on a wounded pink female dragoness. His hero hormones kick in gear and he jumps through the window! In only a few bounds, Spyro makes it to the hurt dragonesses side, "Are you ok?"

"No...I'm losing alot of blood. Can you help me?" She motions towards her right flank. Spyro follows her claw to a huge gash that has torn it's way through her frail body. She was right, she is losing alot of blood. Hundreds of gallons worth! Spyro immediately picks her up and carries her back to the temple. It's a long and painful journey, but they make it. Once inside, Spyro lays her down on his bed and covers up the hole in the side of her body with a blanket. Then he runs off into the hall, in search of Tod, Cynder's genius apprentice. He finds the black dragon studying in his bunk and orders him to follow. He doesn't tell him why until they reach the room.

"When you walk inside, there will be a female dragon lying on my bed bleeding to death. Don't freak out. Just help her as best you can, ok?" Asks Spyro. Tod nods and enters the room. Spyro waits outside patiently for half an hour. Eventually he can't wait anymore and opens the doors. Tod is in the middle of bandaging her wound.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to work here!"

"Oh...sorry."

The pink dragoness looks up at him, "No wait! I want to thank you!" Spyro stops and turns back towards them. Tod groans and moves to make room for Spyro as he leans down towards the wounded pink dragoness.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Better. Do you have a name? Or should I just keep calling you my hero?"

"Spyro." He strangles a laugh.

"Mine's Rosa. Nice to meet you Spyro." She smiles a half forced smile and Spyro cant help himself but reply in the same manner. Tod finishes and stands up to leave. Rosa calls out a thank you and he just shrugs it off. She brings her attention back too Spyro and asks, "Do you have a mate?"

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know. You just saved my life and all...so I was wondering if you were free." Spyro thinks about it, "Sorry, I just had to ask." Rosa's cheeks flush an even deeper pink and she turns away embarrassed.

"It's ok, I'm free." Rosa's face lights up and she cirps with excitement. Spyro gasps as she slams her lips onto his and they embrace one another. After a few minutes off silent bliss, they're interrupted by a surprised yelp from the doorway. As the two break apart, Spyro turns his head to find Cynder standing at the entrance, "Cynder! It's not what it looks like!"

"Really?" She snorts in anger and runs away. Rosa looks at Spyro with a shocked expression.

"You said that there wasn't anyone else!"

"She isn't....I mean it's not like that....she's not my mate!" Spyro gets up and chases after Cynder while Rosa relaxes back into a more restful position. The purple dragon finds Cynder in their room crying, "Cynder I can explain."

"Then do so immediately! Starting with why you chose to make out with that young dragoness!" Cynder slams her fist on the ground to show her anger and Spyro backs up.

"For starters, she is only a few years younger then me. Second, I saved her life!"

"I don't give a fuck! You belong to me!" Cynder gasps and covers her mouth with her wing. Spyro cocks his head slightly toi the left.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"No I'm pretty sure you just said something important." Spyro moves closer to her and stares into her clouded eyes. Cynder starts crying even more.

"I...I...I think I l-l-love y-y-you." She fumbles a bit, but is able to form words. Spyro sighs and his shoulders sag. He heard her declare this before, but never thought that she meant it. His calm gaze meets with hers and they exchange an awkward silence.

"Tell you what. If you can prove yourself to be better then Rosa, we'll be mates. If she wins though, then we'll stay just friends." Cynder thinks over his proposal for a couple of seconds and comes to a decision.

"Ok." She nods and Spyro smiles.

"Let the competition begin!" Spyro stands up and heads to his room to tell Rosa about the contest for him. The whole idea of two hot females fighting over him in different challenges makes him tremble with excitement. Rosa takes the news well and shakes Cynder's paw, assuring her that the best dragoness will win. Tomorrow it will begin, tonight, Cynder gets Spyro all to herself. Too bad he's tired.

"Come on! Don't you want me?" Pleads Cynder lifting her tail suggestively.

"Not now, I'm dead tired from running across the field to help Rosa." Spyro flops down on his bed and falls asleep. Cynder sighs disappointed and lies down next to him.

"Goodnight my love."

"G'night."

**Author's note:**

There ya go! Another chapter! Hoped you liked it enough to review! Thank you for reading. Oh, one more thing, I will be accepting any requests for challenges for Rosa and Cynder so get your maniacal evil torture genius hats on and suggest!


	3. A new entry

**So far there have been no suggestions for challenges, so I've decided to postpone the competition with a few unexpected strange occurances. SpyroXCynder fans beware. (Evil grin)**

**Chapter 3**

Spyro lies on his bed of cushions with a smile on his shiny purple face. Cynder has her arms wrapped around him and is quietly whispering incomprehensible gibberish. They both wake up with a start as Zachariah and Tod rush in. Spyro is the first to speak, "What's wrong?"

The two young dragons stop for a breath before tod starts explaining between gasps, "Rosa and Terry are going swimming in the pond next door!"

"And?" Asks Spyro, his emotion changing quickly from scared too annoyed.

"And....well....I just thought you guys might want to know. I mean, we just met Rosa and don't know her yet. She might be evil or something." Says Zachariah. Cynder stands up and walks over too the exhausted boys.

"You guys are just a little too over protective." She says and pats Tod and Zachariah on the head. Spyro nods in agreement and steps out of the room for a snack from the basement. The two young dragons, now completely embarrassed, leave Cynder and walk into the training room for a quick exercise. Cynder turns back towards the bed and sighs. She had just fixed the slashes in the pillows and now there are even more then before. All thanks to Spyro and his unsteady nerves. Spyro descends the stairs into the dark storeroom and cautiously looks around. He knows that there probably isn't anything down there, but that doesn't stop his imagination from running wild and forcing scary ideas into his head. One time he thought that he saw a ghost that turned out to just be a barrel with a sheet covering it. Once he has reached the bottom of the stairs, Spyro begins searching for the pickled lamb's legs. His stomach grumbling the whole time.

"Honey? Are you ok? You're breathing heavily." Spyro's ears twitch towards the staircase as Cynder's voice echos down into the darkness.

"I'm fine! Thanks for the concern though." Spyro listens carefully as Cynder's footsteps patter away slowly and returns to searching. Eventually he finds the lamb's legs and pops them in his mouth hungrily. Biting down, he can feel the juicy meat slip between his razor sharp teeth, and the bone crunch at the back of his powerful jaws. Instead of blood trickling down his throat, natural preservatives sting his insides as they make their way towards his stomach.

"Can I have some?" The purple dragon spins around and finds Incendia standing behind him with a eerie smile on her face.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I forgot how quiet I can be at times. My request still stands." Spyro peers into her fiery crimson eyes and sees total innocence.

"Here. You can have these two. What are you doing here? I thought you'd have left with the girls to swim?" Incendia eagerly snatches the lamb from his paws and chows down. After consuming the first leg, she explains with a shameful tone why she didn't follow them.

"I can't swim."

"What!? Why?"

"I never really learned. Didn't think that it would ever be useful." Spyro leans in towards her and smiles fatherly.

"Trust me, you'll need to know if you ever plan on being a guardian. I didn't know at first, but I learned and it helped me greatly." Incendia finishes off her second helping of lamb and loses herself in Spyro's hypnotizing eyes.

"Will you teach me? Please?" Her tone is almost seductive in a way. It makes Spyro feel dizzy. Suddenly he snaps back into reality and pulls away from the red dragoness, wondering what came over him.

"Ok-ahem-let's head over too the training grounds shall we?" Incendia nods and follows him still in a trance. Spyro half smiles at the fact that he has somehow gained the ability to make girls want him just by looking at them real hard. There's only one problem, Incendia's more then five years younger then he. It was fine when it was just Rosa and Cynder, but now Incendia too?

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a really big-"

"Yes."

"But I didn't say what it was that I was talking about."

"I can tell by where you're staring." Incendia blushes and turns her head away, unaware that she was doing so. Spyro is really worried now and starts to walk faster. When they enter the temple gardens, Spyro directs the red dragoness to jump into the water. She refuses and after a small moral increasing talk, hops into the cold water that forms the pool that the dragons use for swim training. As he teaches her the basics, Cynder watches them with a smile on her face, not knowing that Incendia has grown attached too Spyro more then she had planned. This was actually all just a trick to force Spyro into taking an apprentice. It's working...partially. The black dragoness slips away quietly into the temple, careful as to not disturb Spyro's teaching, and watches Zachariah and Tod spar. The young red male lunges at Tod and misses. Tod takes this open shot and plunges his claws into Zach's side. He roars and returns the attack with a blow too the skull with his tail. Tod stumbles away from Zachariah, dizzy from the hit, and attempts the battle stance that Spyro uses.

"That the best you've got?" Taunts Tod, trying to keep balance.

"Shut up small horns!" The small black dragon takes offense to this comment and charges at the red one, mouth open wide and teeth barred. Ever since he was born, Tod has had abnormally small horns. This, and his high IQ, made him a target for jokes and pranks. As Tod's teeth rip their way past Zachariah's scales and into his soft leathery skin, Cynder gasps. Blood gushes out at an incredible rate! Tod pulls away scared and Cynder dashes from the shadows to help the red dragon.

"I didn't mean to hurt him that much! Really! I'm sorry...so so sorry." Tod runs away crying and Cynder curses under her breath as she inspects the wound. Zachariah lies on his side, grasping his neck and panting, frightened out of his mind.

"You'll be ok, just hold on." Zach looks up into her eyes and shakes his head, "Yes! Yes you will! Don't fucking die on me! Don't! You're too young!" As the world grows dark around him, Zachariah's life flashes before his eyes...and then...silence.

* * *

His eyes flutter open to Cynder's dark black face, "Hi. How you feeling?"

"Wha-what happened?" Tod blinks the sleep from his eyes and squints to see Cynder better. She looks down at him calmly, all fear driven away by the knowledge that he's ok.

"Tod bit you pretty hard! I'm amazed that you made it like you did. You must have a guardian angel floating over you."

"Where's Tod? Is he hurt?" Cynder giggles a bit at his concern for his friend and tells him that the black dragon had left a while ago to pray for his revival in the forest. Zachariah struggles to stand up but is forced back down by Cynder's powerful hand.

"You can't go anywhere right now. Wait until you heal." The anxious red reluctantly lies back down and takes a deep breath. Or at least tries. Apparently the attack had damaged his lungs a bit. As much as he likes his friend Tod, this is getting unacceptable. As Cynder strolls out the room in her usual manner, tail end swishing back and forth, Zach can't help but smile and admire her. Spyro meets her in the hallway and asks her about Zachariah, "He's fine. So, how'd it go with Incendia?"

"Great! She learned everything that I taught her in a matter of seconds."

"That's always good." Incendia appears next too Spyro and starts glaring at Cynder with hateful eyes, "What's wrong? You're giving me that evil stare." The little red dragoness doesn't reply, she just barres her teeth and growls, moving closer to Spyro in a protective manner, "Oh my....Spyro....you seem to be quite popular nowadays. But even though all this celibacy has you deciding, I know you'll pick me." Cynder winks at him and slightly flicks her tail into the air, suggesting mating. Spyro blushes.

"Truth is, I don't really know who to pick yet. Because of Incendia entering the contest suddenly, I think I'll have to postpone the competition till tomorrow. Or even later if necessary."

Cynder's expression changes as she hears this, and she storms away, angry that Spyro isn't completely bound too her. Incendia smiles again and looks up at Spyro. He looks down at her and is suddenly filled with an irresistible urge to do her, "Incendia? I know this is kind of sudden, but, would you like to fool around?"

"Fool around?" Her face lights up.

"Yeah, you know, a little harmless fore-play?" Spyro grins nervously, hoping that Incendia will not be weirded out by his request. The little red dragoness thinks about it for a while.

"Wont that be cheating? I mean, it could push your decision towards me more." She stops smiling. One thing that Incendia is famous for, having honour. Even though she wants Spyro really bad, she wont cheat.

"You have a point. Maybe we shouldn't." Spyro's excitement drains away and he begins to walk away. Then Incendia's instinct jumps in and she runs up behind him.

"Screw the rules! Let's do it!" Spyro smiles and he heads for his bedroom, his member growing all the way. Incendia, being short enough to see, notices this and quietly thanks the gods. The whole walk too the bedroom, she stares at his bobbing thing, and Spyro doesn't even notice, he's busy daydreaming. When they get there, Incendia lies down on the bed with her belly exposed to Spyro, "Go ahead, don't be shy." Spyro lowers his muzzle down too her tiny entrance and commences licking, "OH MY GOD! Oh yes...yes...that feels sooo...GOOD!" After only just a couple more movements of the tongue, she climaxes all over his nose.

"Now me." Says Spyro. He doesn't even have to lie down for her to reach him, she just crawls underneath and shoves it into her mouth. Spyro moans and his dragonhood grows an inch. Incendia struggles, but can't seem to fit the whole thing in her mouth by herself, so Spyro helps her by shoving it in as hard as he can. She chokes slightly but eventually learns how to ignore the reflex and just lets Spyro do all the work. It takes him a lot longer to cum, but when he does, it gushes out at such a rate, that Incendia has to let go and back out from underneath him! He pants rapidly to calm himself as the young dragoness regurgitates stuff all over the ground, "Sorry about that. I haven't had a good release like that in a VERY long time." She giggles and looks up at him with a proud expression.

"So I was good then."

"Yes you were! Very good!"

"Thanks! Now what?" Spyro thinks for a bit and comes up with another idea for them to try.

"Turn around." He orders nicely. Incendia smiles and slowly turns around, wondering what he's going to try next. Then she gasps with surprise!

* * *

Cynder is still angry and walks through the long marble halls of the temple with a cloud of evil hanging over her head. Rosa walks up too her and asks, "Hey Cyn! What's up!?" She is met with a cold hard glare and loses her perkyness. (I'm not even sure that that's a word, I just kind of made it up.) Cynder continues her walk of gloom and Rosa follows, hoping that it has something to do with Spyro, "Boy trouble?"

"Yes." Grumbles Cynder.

"Can I help somehow?"

The black dragoness turns too her for a second with a curious glance, but forgets it and walks on, "No."

"Are you suuuure?" Rosa's tone makes Cynder stop and turn around fully.

"What are you getting at?" Just then, Terry pops up behind Rosa with a smile on her face and asks them what's happening and why Cynder is so angry looking, "None of your business."

"Awww...Come on. You adults think you're so important! Fine! I'll just go play with Zach and Tod."

"Uh Terry? Zach's really hurt right now and Tod's sad. You should leave them alone for a bit."

"WHAT!? Zachariah's hurt!? I must go too him!" Terry turns to run off but Cynder stops her.

"Too late, Ireena got there first. Besides! You've got homework to do!"

"Come on! Why does she always get there first! Ireena probably likes him."

"And you don't?" Adds Cynder with a half grin. Terry blushes and shakes her head.

"Well..heh heh...better go do my homework." The green dragoness runs away with the redness still on her cheeks. Rosa smiles and pats Cynder on the shoulder with the tip of her wing. Cynder turns her head and asks what she's doing.

"Just congratulating you. Did anyone ever tell you that you'd make a good mom?"

"No.. I think you're the first." The black dragoness walks away and motions for Rosa to go away. Rosa watches Cynder and thinks about all the different things that she could do to make sure that she won the contest. _Besides,_ she wonders, _when IS the contest? Wasn't it supposed to be today? Better ask Spyro. _After a bit of wandering, Rosa finds the door too the purple dragons room and pushes it open.

"Holy crap!"

**Author's Note:**

So there it is, chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. Sorry to anybody who took offense to the little adventure Spyro had with Incendia, it was just a random idea that popped into my head at the time. That is IF any one thought that was too nasty. Any way, did you like my suspensful ending? I'm taking ideas for what happens next, so don't be shy and offer up! Oh! And I'm still waiting to see if anyone would like to suggest what Cynder, Rosa, and now Incendia, should do to win Spyro. Review!**  
**


	4. Spyro's good day

**I've got some ideas for a few different trials that I'd like to try. They were influenced by Cgaume12, so thanks. Any way, I will try my best to make this chapter really good. I hope you readers like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4  
**

"You two...are getting along!?" Spyro nods and Rosa gasp-laughs, "That's impossible!"

"Not really. Incendia here just entered the contest." He motions towards the little red dragoness who is currently lying next too him with her head between her fore legs on the floor. (I bet about half of you thought they'd be caught going at it. Am I right?)

"But why? Isn't she a little young?"

"I know. But so are you." Rosa nods slightly and tries to think of a retort. Nothing. Incendia wakes up and lightly licks Spyro's mandible, making sure that Rosa can see everything. The pink dragoness does, and she doesn't like it, "Ok, don't ever do that again."

"Make me." Incendia stands up and opens her wings in an obvious taunt. Rosa tries her best to ignore the annoying little red dragoness, but the secret monster inside of her tries harder. Incendia's eyes widen as Rosa starts glowing pink energy and rams at her, "Ah! Stay away!" Rosa starts chasing Incendia around the room, Spyro just slowly exits the room. Once in the hallway, he releases a long sigh and looks too his left. At the end of the shiny marble path, he can see Terry lying in front of a text book obviously asleep. As he creeps up behind her, Spyro notices what she was reading. A guide too harnessing the earth element. Spyro chuckles under his breath. Who would've guessed that an earth element dragon would have trouble using it's own powers? Apparently Spyro had chuckled a little too loud, because Terry looks up at him and red across her face like a tidal wave.

"Hi Spyro."

"Hello Terry. Would you like some help from a master?"

Terry's eyes light up, "Yes! Of course!"

"Ok then. First of all, what are you trying to learn?" Terry points too the page and reads it out too him, "Oh that's easy! Just pretend you're spitting a really big loogey, but use your inner strength." The little green dragon smiles and turns away from Spyro and towards a training dummy that she'd taken from the closet a little while ago. Spitting had always been her strength, she had used it to piss off Cynder many times. Strange how it sounded so simple when Spyro had told her, but not when she read it from the book. Flexing her throat muscles, Terry prepares the biggest spit glob she's ever preformed. Then she searches inside herself for the earth element. Combining the mucus with the power, Terry takes a deep breath through her nose and then uses it to propel the glob at an insane speed towards the target. Splat! Thunk!

"Yay! I did it! Thank you so much!" Terry hugs Spyro.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go find Tod." Terry lets go of Spyro and follows patiently as he starts off down the hall too their left. After searching about five rooms, he decides to go the other way. Terry gets bored and asks why he's moving so slowly, "Slowly? What, you expect me to go galloping around like you and your friends? I'm not a child anymore, the energy has drained out of me."

"Nonsense! I remember when you showed us those cool tricks! You still got it, you just don't know it." Spyro looks down at Terry and can see traces of a very wise being inside her eyes. This scares him slightly and he moves an inch away. The last time he saw that kind of knowledge floating around in someone's head, it was a large old red dragon. Not a small green dragoness. Of course, then there's Cynder. She has the same eyes. But she was once a huge, evil, monster under Malefor's control. She notices him increase his distance from her and asks, "What's wrong? Do I smell or something?" She quickly sniffs herself.

"No, not at all. In fact, you smell wonderful. It's just...you reminded me of Ignitus."

"How?"

"Um, it doesn't matter ok? Just forget about it. Nothing to worry about." Spyro turns his attention towards his feet and Terry just rolls her eyes and keeps walking. Eventually they find Tod looking out at the sunset.

"Tod? You ok?"

"No....I just seriously hurt my best friend. You think I'm ok?" He looks over his shoulder and sees Terry shake her head. Then he sees Spyro and sighs, "So you know too?"

"Yes, and I just want to tell you that no one's mad at you."

Tod puffs a short burst of warm smoke and ruffles his wings, "I seriously doubt that."

"Why? Zach is alive! He's doing well. In fact, the first thing he wanted when he woke up, was to know if you were ok." This makes Tod turn around fully, "Do you want to see him?"

After a long silence of thinking, Tod says, "Yes."

* * *

In Cynder's room, Ireena and Zachariah are talking to each other about god knows what when a sudden sound from the hallway interrupts them, "You hear that? It sounded like-"

"A scream!" Finishes Ireena.

"Hey!" Exclaims Zachariah.

"Hey what?"

"Don't finish my sentences like that! It's demeaning."

"Sorry your majesty, I didn't mean to make you feel less powerful." Says the light blue dragoness sarcastically. Then she leans in closer to him and lands small peck on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Asks Zach, feeling light-headed.

"For being so darn cute." He can't take it anymore. The once proud and powerful male red dragon, crumbles into a gloopy mess. His arms feel tingly and his face reddens. Then his heart starts pumping like crazy, sending blood all throughout his body. Lucky for him, he's currently lying down belly-first. As he feels his extra bit growing, he shuffles to make room. Un-luckily for him, Ireena notices, "All this pain must really be HARD ON you." Zach swallows nervously, his tail swishing swishing up a storm.

"Uh, heh heh. Can I use the washroom for a sec?"

"Sure, go ahead. I promise not to look." She giggles and covers her eyes with her wing tips. Zachariah stands up wearily and limps to the door. When she hears the shutting bang, Ireena uncovers her eyes and admires her powers. This, of course, is a new experience for her. She's never seen a guys thing before. Thanks to the impression in the cushion though, now she has. Oddly enough, it doesn't look the way she expected it to. After a few minutes of silent thinking, Zachariah walks in and lies back down on the cushions.

"So! How's training?" He asks, trying to avoid the previous topic.

"Good. I've just learned a new move! Wanna see it?"

"Ok!" Ireena stands up and walks over to the other side of the room. Zachariah watches with amazement as she preforms a perfect ice whirlwind. She smiles and takes a bow as Zachariah claps. Suddenly Spyro walks in with Terry and Tod, "Hi guys! Tod! You came back! Where were you? I was worried you'd gone and killed yourself."

"Over you! No way. I'd much sooner commit suicide over losing at checkers against Cynder." They both laugh and Spyro displays a questioning expression.

"Why is that funny?"

"Cynder is the best of the best at checkers! No one can beat her!"

"Ok, that makes sense."

Terry walks over to Ireena and pushes her aside, "Are you ok Zachariah? Do you need anything? Snacks? Beverages? Foot massage? Blo-"

"That's quite enough Terry!" Interrupts Spyro, "Let the poor young man rest." She gives Zach and teasing glace before returning to Spyro's side. Ireena glares at the green dragoness with hateful eyes. Tod, being the only one in the whole temple with medical schooling, informs Zachariah of what he can and can't do for the next three weeks.

"No running, no flying, no jumping, no stress, no fighting, and most of all, no mating. Yes, that means you too Ireena. No, not even if you're on top." He nods professionally before shaking his friend's paw and walking out of the room. Ireena blushes and follows him. Terry, quite disappointed about the recent turn of events, leaves as well. She heads down the opposite hallway. Spyro remains for only a few more minutes just to make sure that Zachariah is as comfortable as he can be. Then he exits the stuffy room and walks down the marble coated hallway towards his room. On his way there, Spyro thinks about the trials he's going to give the girls. Maybe he'll make them secret, then they won't know when it's happening and will have to show the way they would actually act towards them. That way they don't have time to make up a fake reaction that would score them big points. But he'll still have to do something that they know about, something ridiculous. That way they won't suspect anything.

"Hey there. Where are you going?" Spyro stops and turns around. Standing directly in front of him, candle light reflecting beautifully off of her dark purple scales and casting hypnotizing spots all over the walls, is Cynder, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Wow! You are looking...astonishing tonight!" Cynder blushes and turns her head shyly. Spyro can't help but walk closer too her and take a long sniff at her neck, "Do I smell roses?" The black dragoness nods and plants a kiss on his lips as delicately as a feather.

"A gift from me too you. I can see you like it." She smiles and watches Spyro shiver under her powerful gaze.

"Yes, well um, like you said. I need to be getting to bed. Good night." He turns to walk away but is stopped by the sound of unfurling wings.

"I'll let you do what ever you want. Even that weird stuff you like. You know, with the wings?" Spyro's interest is caught. He turns around and follows Cynder to a separate room which he immediately locks behind him. Two times in one day! Spyro is one lucky dragon!

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosa sits in front of Incendia panting, "You're faster then you look."

"And you're more pathetic. Which is saying a lot." The older dragoness growls threateningly and Incendia just laughs it off. They sit together in silence for a few minutes, wondering who will make the first move. Eventually Rosa can't take it any longer and gives up.

"Fine, you win. Go ahead! Do what you want! Cheat to win Spyro! I don't care!" The angry pink dragoness stomps out of the room and disappears down the hall. Incendia celebrates with a little victory jig. Then finding that there isn't anything to do in Spyro's room, she leaves in search of the retired purple hero. As she walks down the hall, a strange sound attracts her towards a certain door.

"OH YES! Oh yeah, right there! Again! Farther!!" Incendia's anger returns as she realizes what's going on in the locked closet. As she walks away, she thinks of all the different ways she can get back at Spyro for cheating on her. When she reaches the end of the hallway, she meets Terry and Tod who are talking to each other about Zachariah.

"You know, you shouldn't obsess over him all the time. He can see that you are, and trust me, it's a big turn off."

"How do you know? You aren't him!" Terry sneers angrily.

"I know, but I'm a guy. And as you know, we're all the same." Tod laughs at himself, instigating another laugh from across the room, "Incendia! What are you doing here?" She walks over too the two dragons and smiles.

"Oh nothing. Don't mind me. Continue." She watches as both Tod and Terry glare at her, "Fine! I see when I'm not wanted. I'll be in bed." As the over confident red dragoness walks away, Tod releases a sigh of relief. Terry just shakes her head. After a bit of waiting silently for something to give away that Incendia is still listening, Tod starts to talk again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I know Zach. He isn't the type to like it when a girl fusses over him."

"You're just jealous."

"Maybe I am?" Suddenly Tod wishes he hadn't said that. Terry looks at him curiously and his cheeks run red.

"Tod? Do you have a crush on me?" It takes all his will power, but he manages to say yes, "Oh my god. I never even noticed for a second! I mean, it seemed so unlikely! I thought you were gay!"

"What!?" Tod's redness flushes from his face as fast as it had arrived.

"Well, all you seemed to do was hang out with your friend. You never even looked at us girls with any sign of liking us." Tod nods understandingly. He hadn't been paying much attention too girls during his time at the temple so it seems fair to assume that he might be queer.

"So...um...do you like me?"

It takes her a while to think about it, but Terry eventually replies with, "I guess so. I'm not getting anywhere with Zach, and you're KINDA cute." Terry watches Tod's eyes light up with excitement as she says this and can't help but feel like she's taking a load off herself. Suddenly a strange impulse hits her and Terry rams her lips onto his, pushing him too the ground. They dry hump each other for a few seconds before stopping for a breather.

"I didn't see that coming." States Tod with a blissful smile on his face.

"Neither did I!"

* * *

Spyro and Cynder leave the closet that they were in and stumble down the hall towards his room like drunkards from a bar. When he gets there, Spyro flings the door open and smiles, glad to find that Incendia and Rosa have left. Spyro collapses in his cusions and falls asleep immediately while Cynder tucks him in, "Good night my love." She whispers in his ear hole before leaving the way she came. As Spyro sleeps, he dreams of the contest being in a huge coliseum with hundreds of dragons cheering on the contestants Rosa, Cynder, and Incendia. Suddenly a huge dark cloud covers the field and all the dragons turn into monkeys and the girls are in chains on the ground, dirt being kicked on them by strong winds. Spyro calls out too them but nothing happens. He tries again, suddenly he is woken up by a loud bang and watches dizzily as Cynder runs in, "What's wrong!?"

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream, Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course!" Then she curls around him and closes her eyes.

**Author's note:**

Ok, so I still didn't start the competition yet. Hang on, I'm getting there, I just had to finish the day first. I promise that the next chapter will have the contest in it. The end of this chapter was written at midnight, so don't blame me if it's a little...I don't know...off? Blame school. Please review!**  
**


	5. Trial one and two

**This is going to be hard. Jeez, I've never had this bad of a head-ache in my life! Hopefully I can think of something to test the girls with. Well, I guess I just have to start and find out. I will try my best.**

**Chapter 5**

As the sun peers over the horizon, Spyro blinks awake and sucks in a cold breath. The air has been chilled by space during the night, breathing it helps him wake up. Cynder lies still beside him, undisturbed by the light from the arising sun. After years of battle, Spyro has fine tuned his senses to make him wake up at the first sign of change. The purple dragon slowly stands up, every inch of his body begging for more rest. If it were under different circumstances, he would indulge in a few more minutes of sleep, but he knows that he has to prepare the fake trials, and think of real ones. Suddenly it hits him, he could make Cynder, Incendia, and Rosa think that he's depressed over something and in order to find out what it is, they'll have to ask him really nicely. The one who truly cares will ask the most and try her best to get the answer from him with pure comforting, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning." Mumbles Spyro, trying to keep a melancholy tone.

"You sound sad...is something wrong?" Cynder stands up and rubs the side of her face against his, "You can tell me." Spyro shakes his head and pulls away, hoping she'll forgive him after all this is done, "Where are you going?"

"To ready the trials. Don't follow me." He leaves the room with Cynder thoroughly confused. She scratches the side of her head with her wing tip and tries to think of a reason why Spyro would be sad right now. It could be because of all the stress? Then again, he seemed perfectly fine the day before. Maybe it was something to do with her? Whatever the reason, she had to help him through it. After a decade of fighting side-by-side, it only seemed right. As Spyro turns down another hallway, he notices Rosa and reverts back to his depressed self.

"What's up pouty?" She chirps, obviously too happy to care.

"Nothing, I'm just going to set up the contest for today. Cynder's in my room if you want to talk too her." Grumbles the faking purple dragon.

"Thanks! Bye!" Rosa bounces down the corridor, un-caring. _Well that was an obvious loss. Now to find Incendia and see what her reaction is._ Thinks Spyro as he enters the training room. The floor has been cleared and in place of the dummies that usually cover the ground, a stage with a judging table set up stares him straight in the face.

"Oh good! You're here! What's wrong? You don't look so good." Incendia walks up to him and cocks her head to the side, obviously interested in why he's depressed.

"I"m just having a bad day. Just tell me what where I sit and lets get this over with." She isn't convinced and asks him again, "Look! Nothing is wrong with me! Just leave me alone!" She pulls back a bit, scared that he might lose his temper and do something drastic.

"Well...You sit at the judging table with Terry, Tod, and Ireena. I've set up a separate place for Zachariah to watch from so he isn't troubled. Can I get you anything?"

"No! I already told you! I'm fine!" Spyro pushes her aside and sits on the cushion left on the ground for him. Incendia doesn't give up though, and continues to pester him.

"Please tell me? I can't rest without knowing!" Spyro ignores her, "Do you know how painful this is!? There is no way I'll be able to concentrate not knowing what's bothering you!" Again, Spyro pays no attention to the frantic red dragoness. She gives up as Cynder and Rosa enter the room, "Where's Terry and Tod? Weren't they supposed to come with you?"

"They're....busy. I'm sure that they'll be here though. We just have to be patient." States Cynder in a calm voice.

"Yeah, sure. let them force us to wait while they make out in their room. That seems perfectly fair!" Exclaims Rosa with an irritated attitude. _Hmmm... She's impatient. That's not good for raising a child._ Spyro stares at the ground, pretending to be utterly lugubrious. Cynder stands on the stage next to Rosa and Incendia, but centers her attention on Spyro, sending him a warm smile. Spyro can't help but feel really fuzzy inside. Terry and Tod walk in, wings draped over each other. And following close behind is Ireena and Zachariah. The wounded red limps over to the special spot made for him by Incendia. Ireena kisses him on the cheek before heading over to her spot next to Tod.

"The first trial will be....(Drum roll plays) Looks!" Rosa grins evily. She's the most attractive of all the others so she knows that she'll win this one for sure, "Now, Rosa, you first. Show me whatcha got." The pink dragoness walks forward and poses for him. Her tail held high, eyes shining in the light like sapphires. Spyro is completely blown away, "Very good! Next, Incendia." The little red dragoness steps forward and preforms her own stance. This one not so revealing, yet seducing all the same. Finally it is Cynder's turn. She takes a step forward and doesn't even pose. She just stands there, doing nothing, "Cynder? What're you doing?"

"That's the problem. I have got no idea of what I'm supposed to be doing up here."

"Just try to show yourself off. Make yourself look sexy." She nods and tries her best to think of an attractive pose. Then she tries one. It's obviously not as good as the others, but it still makes him smile. When she has left the stage and joined the others, Spyro announces the next and final trial of the day, "Endurance. It will begin with a flight around the temple and back. Then a ground based race towards the nearest village. Terry? Take them to the starting line."

"Which would be where?"

"Oh, heh, sorry. The starting line is at the grand entrance." Terry nods and motions for the girls to follow her. Rosa and Incendia are strutting confidently while Cynder is dragging behind, disappointed that the next thing they are going to do, is something she does horribly at. Spyro walks up to her and licks her nose, "Don't worry, you're doing fine. Oh, and by-the-way, I thought you were angelic up there." Cynder smiles softly and winks at him before hurrying after the others. Spyro turns and helps Zachariah out of his seat.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking? What's with you and Cynder anyway? You two have been together for God knows how long, and neither one of you has made a single move! I mean sure once and a while you fool around, but do you really love each other or not?"

Spyro shakes his head and answers, "I've been asking myself the same question for years. I don't know why nothing has happened between us, it's like we're just waiting for the other to propose but are both too scared to do so because it might ruin what we have right now." Both go quiet as they exit the temple and see Cynder, Incendia, and Rosa standing in a line at the edge of the balcony. At the end of a count down, Terry fires a ball of flame into the air to signal the start of the race. As soon as the fire begins to burn th oxygen around it, Rosa is off the ground and flying as fast as she can go. Incendia and Cynder struggle to keep up with the speeding pink dragoness. Spyro watches with anticipation as Cynder falls farther and farther behind the others. After one loop around, Rosa lands and starts running towards the town that she'd spotted during her time in the air. Incendia lands a few minutes after, then Cynder. Zachariah is watching everything like a hawk over a mouse. He's actually taking this competition seriously! Won't he be surprised when Spyro tells him the big news. Tod and Terry are too busy cuddling to pay any attention to the race, "Ireena?"

The brightly coloured blue dragoness turns around to face him and asks, "Yes Spyro?"

"Do you think Cynder likes me? And not just in the mating way." Spyro's face reddens as he realizes what he just gave away.

"Yep! It's pretty obvious. I don't know why you had to ask me to find out." Ireena watches Spyro curiously for a few seconds, before looking back out at the three competing girls running to the finish line. Suddenly a faint memory tugs at the back of Spyro's mind. Something Cynder had said to him many years ago. Spyro shakes himself out of it and centers his attention on the race, not wanting to worry about it any longer. After three hours of observing the three dragonesses run towards and back from the temple to the town, the race is over and Rosa is the winner. Cynder pants like crazy and collapses into a cushion. Incendia seems to be in the middle. She's exhausted, but not at the same time. Spyro walks over to Cynder and tries to get her attention.

"Hey, you ok? You seem out of breath."

"Yeah-pant-I'm fine. So, how am I doing so far?" The black dragonesses eyes plead for him to say good, but deep inside, she knows that he can't. Then he surprises her.

"Yes. In fact, you're way ahead of the others." Her mouth drops open in dis-belief, "Just wait. You'll get it soon. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What did you tell me in the core when the world was going to blow apart?" Cynder suddenly gets really uncomfortable, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just....cramps, yeah, that's it, I'm having cramps. Excuse me?" She pushes her way past him and heads for the showers. Spyro wonders why she got all weird all of a sudden. Whatever she said, it must've been important. He'll bug her about it later. For now, he has to congratulate the other girls on their victory. As he walks towards them, he is tackled by Incendia.

"Did you see me? Did you see me? Wasn't I great!?"

"Ignore her, I'm the one who won! So, what's my prize for being first so far?" Rosa winks at him and tries to act sexy, "Do I get to sleep with you tonight?"

Spyro smiles and nods slowly, "Follow me." He doesn't actually want to do this, but he has to for appearance. As he enters his room with the pink dragoness following close behind, Spyro coaxes his member out of it's case with thoughts. Rosa closes the doors and smiles. She's been anticipating this for a while now. She never got it on with Spyro before. At the sight of his dragonhood dangling beneath his chest, Rosa gasps and giggles slightly, "What? Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just that it's um...different then I expected." She turns around and lets Spyro sniff her. In a small leap, he mounts her and starts thrusting.

"You're not a virgin! Who did you do it with?"

"Some guy back home. It was so long ago that I can't remember now." Rosa cries out slightly as she has her first climax. Spyro still holds strong, unwilling to let her have his sperm just yet. After a while of humping, and few more releases on Rosa's part, she gets tired of doing it and tells Spyro to stop. He doesn't, "Hey! I said stop!" Spyro speeds up, pushing harder and farther then before, "Ow! You're hurting me!" Spyro is determined to see how far he can go without cumming and just pounds like never before, "Ow! Stop! What's wrong with you!?" Once again she is ignored. Spyro gets sick of her lamenting and bites her gently on the back of the neck. She stops protesting, but not moaning from pain. She suddenly starts crying and that's all it takes to knock Spyro back into his old self. He quickly dismounts and tries comforting her, "What the hell were you thinking!!? I was, and still am, in great pain!"

"Sorry, I do that sometimes. It's uncontrolable. Just ask Cynder, it's happened to her too." To make her feel better, Spyro starts licking the lips of her slightly ripped opening. This works. She giggles a bit and uses her wings to urge him in farther.

"Oh god that's good. Yeah, faster. OH!" It's only a matter of seconds before she cums all over his nose, "Woah! Five times! I'm getting good at this. Here, let me repay the favour."

"That's really not necessary."

"Oh but I insist!" Rosa walks up beside him and reaches underneath his belly with her right claw. Grabbing hold of his dragonhood, Rosa starts rapidly stroking. Seeing that he isn't releasing fast enough, she cranes her head down and starts licking the tip teasingly. In a huge rush, all of Spyro's jizz is hurled at her face.

"Hah! Pay back!" Spyro taunts. She laughs and licks it off.

"I guess it's time for bed now, goodnight my hero." She curls up around him and falls asleep. Spyro wraps his wings around her and sighs. Tomorrow is another trial, both fake and real.

**Author's note:**

Well there ya go. Written at 4a.m. in the morning, so it's probably not as good as usual. I'm going to be away for a week, so expect a long update. Any ideas for trials would be nice. Either for the real or the fake ones. Try to think of something really torturous that will require lots of skill. I'm thinking the Queen of Madness might be able to think of something. I hope she's reading. Well, that's all for now. Review!**  
**


	6. The hunt

**Thanks to The Queen of Madness for another of her brilliant ideas. The reason for this chapter taking the time it did to be written, is that I have been running out of ideas lately. I've contracted what most of you out there call, writer's block. It's affected many people out there, so I'm sure you'll understand. I might give up on this story all together! It just isn't working. So if you want me to keep writing this piece, review, and tell me to do so. Thank you for reading.  
**

**Chapter 6**

Morning comes and Spyro wakes up missing something. It takes him a few seconds, but once he figures out that Rosa has left, he heads for the door. All the halls are empty, not a single dragon in sight. _This is strange, where is everybody? _Wonders Spyro. He searches the whole temple from head to toe, still not a single soul in sight. Suddenly a note appears underneath his paw. It reads: Dear Spyro, We have to have moved the competition to somewhere more suitable. Come to the most dangerous forest you can think of. Hurry, Rosa can't wait much longer. Thinking of you, Cynder. Spyro smiles and puts the letter in the trash before hurrying over to the balcony. He un-fondly remembers the forest from his childhood. Cynder used to play tag with him in it. That's where he first learned to conquer his fears. He still remembers the day when he had gone too far into the trees and got lost. For two hours straight, he wandered around blindly calling out for Cynder. Finally he collapsed, exhausted, in the center of the dark forest. Then an evil looking creature emerged from the bushes and Spyro cowered in fear. To his surprise, a gentle wing embrace took hold of him, "It's ok Spyro, I'm here." Her voice! It was Cynder! He leaped up and hugged her with all his might. But that was years ago, now the forest is half dead. Burnt by the flames of war. All the scariness has drained away, Spyro now having been places where nightmares wouldn't dare trek. In the middle of the green mass, is a bunch of tents and three brightly coloured spots. Rosa is the first to spot him and waves. As Spyro lands, leaves are blown in all directions, one landing on the back of Incendia. She has an irritated expression.

"Where were you!?" She impatiently demands.

"Sleeping." Spyro gives her a smirk and keeps walking. This only encourages more anger to brew inside the small dragoness.

Cynder and Rosa are the next ones to approach him and he welcomes them with a smile, "Cynder, I got your message."

The black dragoness smiles and nods, "You like it? I learned how to write from Ignitus." Spyro stops smiling when he remembers the old red dragon. The memory still smolders like an ember in the back of his head. Cynder heeds his distressed mood and quickly changes the subject, "Now that you're here, we should probably start." When she turns around, Spyro's eyes glue themselves to her haunches. Rosa sees this and positions herself in his line of sight.

"Eh hem?" Spyro looks up at Rosa's face and gives her an innocent shrug before heading after Cynder. In the short time that Spyro was at the temple sleeping, Terry, Tod, Ireena, and the other girls had set up a practical city of tents. Wondering what they're all for, Spyro admires the traditional red and white stripes that seem to flow upwards when the flaps ripple in the wind. The whole sight is quiet magical. Spyro returns to reality just in time to see Cynder disappear into a large tent. After three minutes of waiting patiently, Terry emerges from the pavilion.

"What's happening?" Asks Spyro, his tail waving back and forth in anticipation.

"Well...we have decided that the next competition be a test of strength." Terry motions towards the forest and Spyro gulps, "It will be held inside the woods. The one to come back with the largest and most dangerous animal wins. An it has to be alive." This makes the purple hero gasp. He had never heard of such a thing. How could you capture an extremely deadly creature and bring it back alive with just your hands!? Terry smiles at his distress and beckons for a messenger, "Tell the girls that the contest starts immediately. Once you are done relaying that message, inform the rest of the camp that they should head over to the starting line." The errand person bows and sets off towards the field where Rosa and Incendia are training. Cynder walks out of the tent and locks eyes with Spyro. For a split second, they share complete and utter silence. It is broken by Tod rudely shoving her out of the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going youngling!"

"Sorry mistress, I'm just in a hurry." The black dragon nips Terry on the cheek before hustling off into the maze of tents. Spyro and Cynder look at each other, then too Terry who just smirks.

"What? We have a lot in common!" The two adults give her sarcastic looks, "Oh shove off!" Spyro and Cynder laugh while Terry walks away with her head hung. Now that they're relatively alone, Spyro has a chance to speak privately with Cynder.

"Um, you're doing great." Spyro struggles a chuckle.

"Is that all you can say? I'm about to risk my life and all you can say is-" She is stopped by Spyro as he cocks his head sideways, opens his mouth a bit, and closes it around her's. Surprised, Cynder pulls away. But after looking deeply into his eyes, reaches for him. Their wings and tails in-twine as the kissing increases in it's intensity. Not long, and they are rolling on the ground, making out like there's no tomorrow. Spyro pulls away first, he lifts himself off of her and examines his catch. Her sleek, smooth, shiny body underneath his own, rising and falling with each breath. As he runs his hand down it, she shivers, causing him to feel a little jolt of strength. The lower he touches, the more she struggles for another breath. Just as he is about to feel her in the most precious of spots, they are interrupted by Ireena.

"Well well! What do we have here?" The two adolescent dragons get off of each other and face the younger one with embarrassment showing in the colour red, "Don't worry, I know how precious that feeling is. I wont tell anyone. I promise." She smiles and nods. Spyro returns her kind gesture and so does Cynder. The they all head towards the starting line.

"Took you long enough!" Yells Rosa. Who else would be so loud and obnoxious? Cynder gives her a dirty look as she lines up with the rest of the competing girls. The starting line consists of two poles stuck into the ground with a banner tied from one top to the other. Hundreds of dragons from the surrounding towns around the temple have gathered around the combatants, wanting to see who will become Spyro's mate. Most of the crowd is calling out for Rosa, but there are some yelling out Cynder's name. Incendia doesn't have many admirers, in fact, no one is calling out to her at all! It doesn't seem to affect her though, as she stands proudly waving her wing at the crowd like the others. Spyro can't help but let a small grin creep across his face from the sight. As the starting horn is blown, a rush f wind comes from the crowd. They're fanning the girls! It's probably to make them go faster. Cynder is the first to disappear into the dense brush. Spyro remembers his childhood and gets a rush of adrenalin. Cynder probably knows this place like the back of her paw!

* * *

Rosa grins as she hears a heavy footstep crush dead leaves near her. Sucking in a deep breath, the pink dragoness prepares to strike. As the next crunch is heard from behind the bush, Rosa releases the spring-like muscles in her legs and flies towards her target. Wham! Right into Incendia! The two female dragons wrestle on the ground for a few seconds before realizing that they're both not a dangerous animal, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask youthe same. I rightfully declared this spot mine last night."

"Bah! I can't tell if it's yours or not, everything here looks the same!" The two dragonesses look around at their surroundings in wonder, "Where are we anyway?"

* * *

Cynder is crouching in a patch of tall grass as she sneaks up behind a Troll. The big ugly brute doesn't suspect a thing. Then she pounces! The troll turns around and sees her just in time to feel a sharp beak ram into his head at full speed. He doubles over in pain and Cynder doesn't hesitate to use this to her advantage. A few quick cuts here, a few knots there, and she has created a pair of makeshift handcuffs for the beast. Slipping them on him, Cynder uses her old evil dragoness voice to command him to follow her back to the starting line. Emerging from the dark of the forest blinds her temporarily as her pupils adjust in size to average out the amount of light getting in. The cheering makes her think that she has won, so she lets the troll go. Spyro walks up to her and she bows to him, "I will accept my prize now."

"Um...I'm truly sorry Cyn, but those cheers are for Incendia."

"WHAT!?" The black heroine turns around and is surprised to see her former pupil standing proudly in front of a small golem, "But...how...is...that-"

"Possible? Oh, she wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for Rosa offering speacial 'favours' if he followed them."

"Eww. So where's Rosa now? I don't see her. Shouldn't she be the one getting the applaud?" Cynder looks at Spyro curiously.

"Oh, she's hiding from him." Spyro motions towards the row of tents behind him, "Would you screw that?"

Cynder shakes her head and laughs, "What are we going to do about the golem though? Wont he be angry?"

Spyro grins evilly, "I'm pretty sure this one remembers us. When he sees us, he'll be outta here faster then a squirrel juiced with caffeine!" This makes Cynder laugh, which is very rare. Spyro can't help but go quiet and listen to the music of her voice.

"What's wrong?" Spyro snaps out of his trance and looks at her dumbly.

"Huh?"

"You're standing there with a weird look on your face."

Spyro smiles and slightly shakes the remnants of the daze out of him, "Oh, I was just enjoying your music."

"Music?" Cynder cocks her head in confusion.

"Yes, that's what your voice sounds like to me." This makes her blush deeply. Spyro just smiles and moves in closer, encasing them in his wings. She looks deep into his eyes and sees love in a way that no one has ever shown her. For the second time they kiss, this time, letting their tongues loose. The experience is new for Cynder, and she doesn't know what to do at first, but Spyro guides her along as gently and as patiently as possible. Almost, even, fatherly. Meanwhile, the golem is scanning the crowd for Rosa while they shower Incendia with flowers.

"Hey, little dragon. Where's your friend?" He asks, leaning down to talk to her.

"Oh, she's over there behind the tents." Incendia points towards Spyro and Cynder, who are still kissing.

"That's the heroes of the great war! Ahhh run!!" As the golem takes off into the forest, Rosa emerges from a tent near the back, giving the little red dragoness a wing-thumbs up. Spyro and Cynder finish and head over to the main crowd where Incendia is being handed a ticket. On the ticket, in big golden letters, it says, one point. This along with her others, makes a total of three points! She's in the lead! Rosa has two, and Cynder, nothing. Unbeknown to everyone, Spyro is trying to think of the real contest, what should it be? Making him laugh? Who's the best lover? (In bed of course.) Who's the smartest? Or family and egg caring skill test? All these ideas, which one to pick?

**Author's note:**

So there you have it folks! Choose what the girls have to go through by voting in the form of a review, PM, or E-mail. Again, thank you for reading.**  
**


	7. Loyalty

**Author's note: **You might notice somethings I'm doing differently now, if you do, tell me if you like them or not. Oh, and for the 'prove their worth in bed choice', I've thought about it, and I've decided on making a little twist of my own instead. Don't worry though! I AM going to have a lemon in this chapter! It just wont involve Spyro. Read on and enjoy!

**Loyalty  
**

Spyro is lounging around in his tent, when Cynder enters, "Just checking up on you. It seemed awful quiet in here."

Smiling, Spyro says, "I'm ok, come here, I've got something to tell you." Cynder curiously walks over to the relaxing purple hero and leans in to listen, "I just wanted to let you know, you're doing fine."

She pulls back with an angry face, "You keep telling me that! but look at me! I'm doing horribly!"

Spyro shakes his head, "No, you-"

"Stop! I want to know WHY I'm doing well. otherwise, I have no idea if you're serious or just using this whole thing to mock me." Deep inside of him, Spyro wants to tell her everything, but he knows that that will take away the whole point. Maybe she wont change? Maybe she's different? Spyro is a second away from spilling the beans, when Terry walks in and interrupts.

"Spyro, we need to know what the next trial will be." Cynder flashes the green dragon a cold glare, but that doesn't do anything to deter her, "Well?" Spyro looks at the wall of the tent and thinks. There are a few things that could be done, he could test their ability to keep their word. Yeah! That's it!

"Terry! Find the hottest male dragon in the whole camp and bring him here!" This order makes her cock her head sideways and raise an eyebrow. She never thought that she'd hear THAT from Spyro. Why would he want that? Being as zealous as she is, Terry doesn't hesitate to dash out the tent and begin her search.

"Spyro? What made you say that?" Cynder is giving him a curious, and quite surprised look.

"You'll find out." Explains Spyro with a sly grin. This scares her a bit, but she doesn't show it. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Terry returns with a bright green dragon.

"I found him Spyro!" Says Terry before darting out the tent door.

"You needed me sir?" Asks the dragon nervously. Spyro nods and walks closer to him. Cynder's heart started beating faster and faster as she became more and more worried.

"What's your name?"

"Rocky, sir." Rocky stood to attention, hoping he wasn't in trouble. **(For those who are wondering, no, he isn't an OC, he's just the first name that came to mind.)**

"Good, Rocky I need you for the next trial, you up for it?" Spyro smiles, noticing the green dragon's nervously and wanting to lighten him up.

"Anything you say sir!"

"Excellent, you can stop calling me sir, that's for the soldiers." Spyro turns around and faces Cynder with a grin the length of a fully sized banana. She watches him curiously as he walks over to a table and carves something into it.

"But Spyro, I _am_ a soldier." Points out Rocky quietly, not wanting to take the chance of offending Spyro. The purple dragon turned around holding the table sideways chopping the legs off, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Making a sign." Simply states Spyro as he heads for the door. Once outside, he is greeted by the two other girls. Rosa has an irritated expression. Incendia is the first to speak.

"What is taking you so long?" Spyro ignored her and hung the sign on the side of the tent. Rosa read it out loud.

"Trial in progress, do not disturb. What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Guess." Spyro gives her a smirk before entering the tent. They both look at each other before following him in. At first sight of Rocky, both girls get anxious. Rosa immediately begins eye-flirting with him, while Incendia just blushes, "I will now tell all of you what is going to happen." Everyone in the room moved closer to Spyro, wanting to hear what he has to say, "The next trial will be, loyalty." All three girls smile as they imagine what he's going to tell them to do. Suddenly Spyro surprises them all by shoving Cynder and Incendia out of the room, leaving Rosa and Rocky alone in the tent waiting for Spyro to come back. When Spyro comes in, he is not surprised to see Rosa sitting closer to Rocky with her tail lightly touching his, "Rosa! Here are my orders! Mate with Rocky!" Rocky's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets, while Rosa just grins with delight.

"Don't mind if I do!" She exclaimed before turning to face the frightened green dragon.

"But Spyro! She's your girlfriend!"

"I know, this is just part of the trial, go along with it, you'll do fine. Oh, and tell me how it was afterwards." Spyro smiles and leaves the tent. Outside, Incendia and Cynder are surprised to see him with them instead of in there with Rocky and Rosa.

"Um, what's happening in there Spyro?" Asks Cynder with a slightly disturbed tone.

"You'll see."

* * *

Rocky backed up against the wall, scared not of Rosa, but of what Spyro would do if he _did_ make love to her, "What are you waiting for sexy? You heard the man, lets get it on!" She tackled him and pinned his arms to the ground. This was relatively easy, due to the fact that he wasn't holding back.

"You absolutely sure about this?" He asks while she slides her pointing claw up and down his neck.

"Yeah, it _was_ his orders after all." Rocky shrugged and let her do what she wanted to him. Rosa smiled at the freedom he had given her, and quickly indulged in it, moving her tail up into his crotch section. **(What is it with tails and stimulating the genitals? If you ask me, it's one of the most well used cliches.) **It only took a few rubs to coax his member out of it's casing. Rocky let out a small moan and grabbed her shoulders. Rosa smiled evilly and opened her mouth, letting her prehensile tongue out. She traced it down his scaled chest, being as slow as she could be to increase the tension. As soon as she got to the bottom, the pleasure was too much for him and he let it loose in the form of a muffled roar. She giggled and took his dragon hood into her mouth, slowly moving her head forwards, and then back again. Ten times she did this before he released his juices into her mouth. She removed her head from his crotch and spat the stuff away randomly onto the ground, "Am I good or what?" Rocky nodded even though it was a rhetorical question. Waiting till he had gained to energy to go again, Rosa played with herself in plain sight. She used the tip of her tail to rub herself down there, causing the scales to move apart and expose her opening. Rocky gasped and immediately became horny again, "Mmmm...you like the view I see. Want to get closer?" She moved up his body till her hole was in front of his face, "Go ahead, don't be shy." To her surprise, Rocky didn't start licking her, but used his clawed finger instead. Moving farther and farther inside, he searched for that special place that his friends were always talking about. The little spot that if touched, would make her go wild!

"Wow, you're quite deep for such a young dragoness." Stated Rocky as he kept searching.

"Yes, I'll tell you truthfully, this isn't my first time." Suddenly he found it, and he could tell because her panting became more frequent and she let out a few small moans, "Oh god." Finally he couldn't take it any longer and pulled his finger out of her, "What are you doing?"

"I want to do it for real now, no more fore-play." Rosa nodded, smiling. She slid back and hover over his member, making sure that it was directly beneath her opening.

"Ready?" He nodded and gasped as she forced herself down. They both grabbed a hold of each other as the pleasure rocketed through their spines and up into their brains. Lifting herself up, she readied herself for another thrust. In one great push, she sent her hips down onto his, shoving him even deeper into her then before.

"Holy crap! Huh huh huh." He panted as she lifted herself for the second time, "Stop! Stop...you're gonna give me a heart attack." She giggles and stops long enough for him to catch his breath, "Ok, go ahead." She smiles as she slams herself down again. Over and over she repeats this process, getting faster every time. Eventually he can't hold on any longer and gives way into her, the white, warm liquid rushing up into her, but then slowly dripping down onto him. At the same time, she lets go, adding to the pool forming between his legs at the base of his extension.

"Woah...that was good." Rosa steps off of him and licks herself clean while he stands up.

"What am I supposed to do with this!" He exclaims while pointing the to the drippy mess in his crotch. Giggling, she throws him a rug from the ground, "Aw gross!"

"You got a better idea?" At that, she heads out the door, finding the curious faces of Spyro, Incendia, and Cynder, "Hi! Spyro, I did what you told me!"

"Good, now it's Incendia's turn." As he turns to face the young red dragoness, Cynder sighs, "What is it Cynder?" Asks Spyro, wanting to see why she seems depressed.

"Nothing, just ignore me and my bad attitude." She says sarcastically, suggesting that that was what he has been doing all along.

"Cyn-"

"Can we hurry this up?" Interrupts Incendia. Both the purple and black dragons give her scornful stares before Spyro speaks.

"Fine, Incendia, follow me." She follows him into the tent, and gasps as she she sees the green dragon from before with his leg up, wiping his privates on the wall of the tent, "Ahem!"

Rocky turns and looks at them with the speed of a snake, "Oh, I didn't see you...I mean, I was just..."

"It's ok, I've had the same problem. Rocky, meet Incendia. Incendia, your next trial is to mate with Rocky." Incendia's eyes widened as she watched Rocky turn and face them.

"Ok, so, go about your business, I'll be just outside." As Spyro left, incendia walked up to Rocky, her pupils glued to his crotch.

"God, you're smaller then the first. What are you, a teenager?" Incendia blushed and nodded, "Hmm...give me a minute to think of a way that we could go about this." As he thought, Incendia examined him in the lower area. He was still hard, despite the fact that he had just made love to Rosa. Terry had made a good choice, this guy had stamina, "Ok, I got it, turn around."

"Huh?"

"Turn around!" She did as she was told, not knowing why, "Good, now lift your tail."

"Um, ok." As she did so, he grabbed it and shoved it out of his way.

"Now, prepare yourself, this might hurt a bit." Incendia smiled, she liked it that way. When he pushed in, she bit her lip. The pain was incredible! He was even bigger then she had expected! Or maybe that's just how it felt, "Now, this next part might be a bit scary so do exactly what I say." She nodded, "Good, now I'm going to shove deeper. You HAVE to tell me when to stop because I don't have a clue. Now, are you ready?"

"Um, is this dangerous?"

"Yes, very, but do you want to win the trial or not?" Incendia thought for a moment, wondering if it was all worth it. Then she looked at Rocky and smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Great! Now, let's begin." He started pushing and Incendia clenched her fists. Farther and farther, deeper and deeper. Until finally, she screamed.

"STOP! Stop..." She was panting like crazy.

"What is it? Am I at the bottom?"

"Yes...you are." She clawed at the ground as he pulled out.

"Now I'm going to go in again, you sure you want this?" The pain made her want to say no and run out of the tent forever, but she wanted Spyro so badly that she'd do ANYTHING to get him. Nodding, Incendia braced herself.

* * *

Outside, Spyro, Cynder and Rosa could hear only muffled squeals from inside the tent, "Wow, I wonder if she's alright?" Thought Spyro. Noticing Cynder's sad expression, he decided to ask her why she looked to glum, "Are you ok Cynder?"

"Huh?" She lifts her head and looks at him, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little anxious that's all." Suddnely the tent flap was pulled open and Incendia walked out limping.

"I'm never doing that again." She stated while walking away. Rosa laughed and followed her, teasing the whole way about being too weak.

"Cynder, it's your turn." As he finishes saying this, she looks up at him and nods. While she walks into the tent, Spyro wonders if he's doing the right thing by letting her do this.

* * *

Rocky looked at her as she entered the tent, "Ah! Finally a female the right size!"

"Whatever, let's do this thing already." She lies down on the cushions nearby and spreads her legs. As he comes closer and closer to her, her mind races. _Should I do this? I don't know...is it just part of the trial or is there some other trick?_ Suddenly she flipped over and stood up.

"What's wrong!?" He yelled as she ran out the door. Once she was gone, Rocky sighed and let his member slide back into it's sheath disappointed. Cynder was running so fast that she didn't stop fast enough and rammed right into Spyro, knocking him down.

Spyro shakes his head dizzily and looks at her. She is lying on top of him with her legs around his, "Holy Crap! Boy are YOU eager."

Cynder blushes, "Sorry, gotta go." She then leaps off of him and dashes away to her own little tent in the corner of the camp. Rocky walks out and looks at Spyro with a confused look.

"She didn't want to do it! Kept mumbling about how she didn't want to betray you."

Spyro smiles at Rocky and tells him to go back to his post, _good, she caught on._

**Author's note: **Well, that's all for now! The next chapter will have the laughing contest in it, where the three girls will try to make Spyro laugh. I hope you liked this chapter enough to review! Thanks for reading!_  
_


	8. The Party

**Thanks to Alec the Dark Angel for the advice on this chapter, I was confused without you. Anyway, this next chapter will involve the aftermath of the previous trial, and the hidden one that Spyro will preform on the three girls secretly. Prepare for some jokes!**

**The party**

Spyro is standing on a tall platform in the middle of a grass field. The hundreds of dragons living in the tent camp, are packed into a crowd in front of him. They all await the latest results from the contest. Spyro reluctantly speaks to them, "Friends! I will now announce the current places of the three contestants! Rosa is in first place!" The crowd goes wild with cheering as the pink dragoness steps onto the stage waving, "In second place, Incendia!" Incendia walks onto the stage, welcomed by cheers from mainly the younger part of the crowd, "Finally, in third place, Cynder!" The dark purple dragoness appears on the stage slowly, her head hung slightly with no cheering to welcome her. Spyro leans over to her and whispers, "Cheer up, this whole depressed look is not helping." Cynder struggles a smile and the crowd claps. Spyro looks back at everyone with a huge fake grin, "So that is the standings for now! Until the next test, we party!" The whole crowd cheers and runs off into the tents. Incendia and Rosa disappear into the especially made dining tent where all the officials are eating and drinking, while Spyro and Cynder stay on the stage quietly looking out onto the grass field.

"Spyro, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Nonsense! Just keep at it! You're doing great!"

Suddenly Cynder slaps Spyro in the face with her tail blade, causing some blood to trickle out, "You keep fucking saying that! But look at me! I'm in last fucking place! It's obvious that I'm going to lose." All of her anger released, she drops her head again and slowly walks away.

"Cynder...stay...please? I really want you to win." These words make Cynder pause for a second, but she keeps walking none-the-less, "Cynder! The fact is...I lo-"

"Hey! Spyro! You're missing the party!" Rocky interrupts while running up to them. Spyro gives Rocky a menacing glare before chasing after Cynder, "What? What'd I do?" He catches up to her and places his wing on her shoulder.

"Cynder, I really need you to trust me. It'll all make sense afterwards." She looks at him with small tears running down her face.

"But how can I trust you?"

Spyro licks a tear off her face and replies, "I know that it's taken me a very long time to say this, but Cynder, I love you. with all my heart." Cynder sprouted a small smirk, thinking that he was just playing a rude joke.

"Really? I mean, you're serious?" At Spyro's nod, she gasped and hugged him with all her strength.

"We should be getting to that party."

"Yes...we should." Cynder let go of him and walked, tails interlinked, all the way back to the tent.

* * *

Incendia and Rosa are flirting with a few guards when Spyro walks in. They both immediately leave the guys and head over to him, "What took you so long?" Asks Rosa, nervously eyeing Cynder.

"Just a small pep-talk, where are your seats?" Says Spyro, motioning towards the huge, nicely sewn carpet in the center of the tent. It is what they are currently using as a dinning table. A smallish dragon with yellow scales rushes up to Spyro and urges him towards the head cushion at the very end of the plush rug. Cynder tries to follow him, but the little dragon stops her.

"I'm very sorry mi'lady, but you're last, so you're going to have to sit with the rest of us. Only Spyro and the two leading girls can sit up there." Cynder is about to strike the little usher, when she sees Spyro's expression. It is telling her to just go along with it, so she does, quite reluctantly. Once everyone is seated, Spyro makes an announcement.

"Now, who here is having fun!?" All the dragons in the tent raise their wings and roar, "Good! We're about to have even more! Time for a joke contest! And the contestants are...the three competing girls!!" Rosa, Incendia, and Cynder all stand up nervously, "We will start with Rosa, go ahead dear." Rosa clears her throat and searches her mind for the best ones she can think of.

"Ok, I've got one, one day three humans were driving in the middle of nowhere when their car broke down. They got out and looked around at their surroundings. Finally the first human says, 'I'm gonna go look for some food.' The other two humans ask, 'Why?' 'So we can eat of course." Says the first human. Once the first human comes back, the second one says, 'I'm gonna go get some water.' 'Why?' Ask the first and third. 'So we can drink if we get thirsty.' Once the second guy gets back, the third one walks over to the car and rips off the door, 'What'd you do that for?' Ask the two other humans. The third one just smiles and says, 'So if we get hot, we can roll down the window!'" All of the dragons groan and Rosa frowns at them, "You guys are no fun." Then she sits down, still unhappy.

"Next, is Incendia!" The little red dragoness nods and looks around at everyone.

"This next joke, I got from personal experience. I thought it was pretty funny at the time, so I hope it is now. I was walking to the temple one night when I noticed a drunk old dragon staggering along the road. He passed a dragoness who was walking a youngling. 'lady', Said the drunk, 'That's got to be the ugliest kid I've ever seen. Damn, That is one ugly child!' As the drunk wandered off, the dragoness burst into tears. Just then, a messenger came to her rescue, 'What's the matter, madam?' He asked. 'I've just been horribly insulted.' She sobbed. 'There there." Said the messenger as he reached into his bag, "Here, dry your eyes with this handkerchief, and here's a banana for the chimp.'" Incendia smiles and sits down as half the crowd laughs.

"Good job Incendia! Now, for the final joke, Cynder!" The black dragoness looks around at everyone, their stares all feeling like hot branding irons on her scales. She nervously smirks and tries to speak, but the words won't come out, "Umm..Cynder? It's your turn." She gives Spyro a quick glare and starts to tremble.

"Well, um, I'm not very good at this, so I'll just blurt out the first ones that come to mind." She looks over at Spyro and he gives her a warm reassuring smile, "Right, well, here goes nothing." Cynder faces the crowd and takes a deep breath, "What's the last thing to enter a fly's head after it hits a window-shield? It's ass." The whole place burst into a fury of laughs, and surprisingly, so does Spyro. In fact, it takes him twenty whole minutes to calm down.

"What do you think everybody? Should we let her say another one!?" The place explodes with an astounding yes, "Ok! Cynder, take it away!"

"What two things in the air can make a woman pregnant? Her legs." Yet another explosion of laughs, followed quickly by an encore, "Wow, you people really like me! Ok, here's another one, what has two legs and bleeds a lot? Half a dog." Two dragons faint from oxygen exhaustion because they are laughing so hard. Cynder, now realizing that she's on a roll, prepares another one, "What do you call a dog with no front legs and steel balls? Sparky." This time, without missing a beat, she says, "What do you call a woman with one leg? Ilean. What's more fun then nailing a cat to the wall? Pulling it off. What's the difference between a cat and a trampoline? You take your boots off to jump on a trampoline. Three tampons were walking down the street, which one said hello? None, cause they're all stuck up cunts." Laughter fills the entire tent, as everyone releases their pent-up stress.

"Ok! I think-heh heh-that's enough for now. Cynder, you get the prize." Spyro motions for Cynder to come over to him. She blushes and walks over the carpet, making sure not to step in any hors d'oeuvres. When she has finally reached him, Spyro tells her to close her eyes. She complies, hoping for the best. Suddenly Cynder hears the throng of dragons gasp and feels a thin, slightly slimy object slip into her mouth. She opens her eyes to see Spyro kissing her! Her first reaction is to pull back, her ass landing in a plate of freshly boiled clams.

"Sorry." Cynder stands up again, this time ready for the kiss. Spyro and Cynder stand there in loving wing-embrace, in front of every dragon in the entire camp. Her butt still has some clam stuck to it. The silence is broken when a random dragon calls out for food.

"Excuse me, but can you two save that for later on, like in your own tent? This _is_ supposed to be the mess hall. Can we already?" Spyro breaks away from Cynder and nods towards the crowd, not really knowing for sure _where_ the protesting dragon was.

"I shall send a messenger to the chef's tent." Spyro turns his head to the little yellow dragon that he had met earlier while siting down, "Go and bring back some good news." The usher turned messenger nods and dashes off into the dark night-time. Cynder walks back to her seat, on purposely exposing a bit of herself to him along the way with just a simple tail flick. Spyro grins with anticipation of both the food, and what will happen afterwards in his tent with Cynder. Shortly after Cynder had sat down, the messenger arrived.

"Sir, the chef says it'll only take thirty minutes to completely prepare the dinner."

"Good, go sit down, you've earned the rest." The little yellow dragon nods and runs over to a free cushion. This will give Spyro the chance to think about things. _So far, Cynder is winning the hidden contest, but she's failing the other one horribly. How am I ever going to explain it to everyone after this __whole thing is over? Whew, Spyro? What have you gotten yourself into..._ Suddenly his train of thought is interrupted by Rosa, who is talking to a guard next to her.

"So, what are you doing after the dinner?" She asks him, quickly glancing down only to suggest because it's obvious that she can't see anything with him siting like that.

"Hopefully you, my pretty little ruby." The guard licks her on the cheek. Spyro's short fuse is lit, and his anger rises quickly.

"We might not even have to wait that long, there's a room back there with our names on it." Rosa motions towards a storeroom in the back with her nose. Spyro growls and is about to get up and intervene, when Incendia stops him with a question.

"Spyro? Why do you seem to favorite Cynder even though she is obviously failing this contest?"

He watches angrily as Rosa disappears into the other room with the guard and turns on Incendia, "All will be revealed in the end, just be patient."

Incendia snorted and looked at the ground, "Will we _ever_ be able to 'fool around' again? I really enjoyed it."

"Sorry, not until after the contest. Even then, you might not be the winner." Spyro raised an eye ridge and cocked his head slightly to the side, "It's really all up to you." While Incendia thinks about what he just said, the chef walks in with a huge platter of large animals.

"Eat up everyone!" He exclaims before hurrying out of the room before the feeding frenzy. All the dragons start ripping the food apart as fast as they can. It is not long before the platter is wiped clean and the dragons are chanting for more food. Spyro and Cynder are full though, and sneak outside.

"Cynder, you look so gorgeous in the moonlight." She blushes and looks down at his feet nervously.

"Thanks Spyro. Where exactly _is_ your tent?" She looks around curiously, waiting for an answer.

"I don't have one. I was planning on sleeping outside because I like the stars above me when I fall asleep. Don't you think they're beautiful?" Cynder looks up at the tiny white dots in the black sky and sighs.

"Yes Spyro, they _are_ quite beautiful." When she looks down, she is met by Spyro's mouth forced upon her own. For three blissful seconds they hold each other with their wings, then Cynder stops and says, "You know, we never really had a chance to actually _do_ _it_."

"Uh-huh." Spyro pushes on her slightly, letting her know to fall onto her back.

"So maybe we should indulge upon it, since we have been so forgetful." Spyro nods and lightly touches her pearl-white horns with his pointing talon.

"Cynder?"

She lets a relieved breath go and answers, "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Spyro's patch of scales move out of the way, uncovering the one thing that Cynder has been hungering for for the past three days, "Oh Spyro!" She moans as he pushes into her forcefully, "Take me!" He pulls out slowly, then shoves in again quickly. **(Seriously, why the hell am I making almost every single chapter a lemon? I guess Spyro's Bud is right when he knick-names this story 'Spyro's Fuck Fest'. Yeah that's right, I'm mentioning you in this chapter SB, congrats.)** Seeing as this is only her second time, Cynder cums quicker then Spyro. Not satisfied, Spyro keeps pumping into her. Cynder has her second climax and STILL Spyro isn't done. She starts to get exhausted and asks Spyro for a break. He obliges, stroking himself to keep it up while she catches her breath, "Are you _ever_ going to release Spyro?" Cynder jokes, her eyes scanning his sweating body.

"Hopefully soon." She shows that she's ready again, and he lies on top of her. Ten minutes go by and he still hasn't jizzed.

"Is something wrong Spyro?"

"God I hope not." Suddenly he feels the familiar warm liquid rushing into his member and gushing out the tip. They both moan with pleasure and Spyro relaxes on top of her, falling asleep in seconds. Cynder pets him on the horns with her left paw.

"Goodnight Spyro."


	9. Hide and go seek

**Here comes the next chapter of...*Drum roll* Peace Time! Seriously, I have NO idea why I called this story Peace Time. It has NOTHING to do with peace. Any way, Alec the Dark Angel, thank you again for your ideas. This next trial will be a quite tricky one, they will have to......oh, why am I telling you this right now, just read the damn chapter. And so, without further ado,**

**Hide-And-Go-Seek**

Rosa walks into Spyro's tent to find Cynder underneath him, "What the hell are you two doing!?" Spyro wakes with a startle and struggles to stand up and get off Cynder. In the process, he accidentally kicks her lightly in the jaw, making her wake up and groan.

"What's going on?" Cynder mumbles.

"Spyro's cheating isn't he, he just wants you, not any of us. This whole thing is a LIE!"

Spyro shakes his head and starts to explain, "No, it's not like that. I was just 'rewarding' her for winning the joke contest!" Hearing this makes Cynder laugh. Rosa looks back at her from Spyro and hisses, "Can we just..." He motions for her to go outside.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be so easy on you next time." Rosa leaves and Spyro turns on Cynder.

"Spyro, she's crazy." Spyro nods, making Cynder laugh even more. She rolls onto her stomach and stands up, stretching her wings, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Give me a few minutes, I'll think of _something_." Spyro walks out into the cold morning air and takes a deep breath. The frozen oxygen will hopefully clear his thoughts and awaken him completely. A bird chirps quietly in a nearby tree. Leaves cover the ground, all shapes and colours. There's a certain chill to the surroundings, making it seem almost like it's winter. Fall is Spyro's favourite time of the year. He just loves the extra little _bite_ it gives when you run in it. Especially the strange burning in your lungs when you breath in the cold air too fast. Cynder appears next to him with a scarf around her neck. She's obviously a Summer kind of person, prefers the heat to this.

"Wow, this place looks really nice in the morning. Just look a those trees!" The sunlight peeks throught the forest, making the whole camp seem a little heavenly. The _forest_! That's perfect! They'll have the next trial, in the forest again! But this time, they wont be hunting wild animals, they'll be hunting Spyro. Cynder watches curiously as Spyro stares off into space, "Um, Spyro? Are you okay?"

Spyro shakes himself out of it and says, "Huh? Y-yes, I'm good. I was just having a brain-fart."

"Oh good! So what did you come up with?" Cynder cocks her head side-ways.

"Well, you remember that trial where you had to find the largest and most powerful monster and bring it back?" Cynder nods, "This will almost be the same, except this time, you'll be searching for _me_." Spyro grins and watches her expression change from interested, to worried.

"What if you get lost again?"

"Cynder I'm a _lot_ older now. I think I can go into a forest by myself and not get lost." They both laugh and start walking towards the crowd that has formed in the middle of the camp. Cynder sighs and leans against Spyro's shoulder. Rosa notices this and growls, nudging Incendia and telling her to look over at Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons split up as Spyro walks over to Terry, who welcomes him with a huge smile, "Terry! I have thought up the next trial."

"That's great! Tell us!" She says this loud enough that the whole throng of dragons standing around stops talking and faces him. Spyro chuckles nervously and looks around at everyone, "Well? Spyro?"

"The next trial will be, a game of hide-and-go-seek!" Everyone starts mumbling and looking at each other with curious expressions, "This wont be your ordinary game though, the first girl to find me wins me. Yes, it is true, this is the _last_ trial." Suddenly all the dragons explode into commotion. Terry taps Spyro's shoulder to get his attention.

"Is this true? You're going to decide now?"

"Yes, I think it's time." Spyro glances at Cynder, urging yet another growl from Rosa and Incendia. He walks over to Ireena, who he hasn't spoken to the entire trip.

"Is Zach okay?" She just stares at him blankly, "Hello?"

"What? Didn't you hear? Zachariah just recently healed! He's going to be walking out of that tent anytime now. I can't believe you never knew." Spyro is surprised, how was he _supposed_ to know? He finds that she's true to her word, as Zachariah walks out of the tent and into her arms. They hug for a long three minutes, Spyro watching them with a smile on his face the image reminded him of Cynder, "I thought you'd NEVER heal." They both laugh and hug tighter. Spyro decides to let them do their thing and walks away. Calling the attention of the flustered crowd, Spyro announces that the trial will start as soon as he has completely disappeared into the forest. Once he has gone, the three girls line up in front of the woods. At Terry's call, they dash away, all hoping to find him first.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, Cynder finds footprints leading off into the darker part of the forest. Thinking that they're Spyro's, she follows them. While walking, Cynder peers over her shoulder to make sure that no one is tailing her. She looks left, then right, seeing nothing, Cynder continues. Rosa and incendia step out of the bushes and slowly creep forward. The deeper Cynder gets into the forest, the more worried she gets. Spyro lies in the brush just beside her and covers his mouth, not wanting to give himself away that fast. This is a giant mistake, because the next person to pass him is Rosa, and she spots him immediately, "Ha! I found you Spyro! I win!" Spyro stands up and shakes his head disappointed as Cynder walks back towards them. incendia sighs and watches Rosa do a small victory dance. Suddenly a loud roar emanates from the trees, "Wh-wh-whats that?"

"Sounds like a very big monster." States Cynder plainly as she takes up the combat position. Rosa and Incendia tremble as they look around for the source of the noise. The monster charges out of the bushes towards Spyro very, VERY quickly. It tackles him and pins him to the ground. The creature is that of the dragon family, but one of the more 'primitive' branches. This monster is a dark red colour, huge teeth that stick out in all directions appear as it growls into Spyro's small face. This, thing, is the spitting image of Ignitus, yet it is much larger and has a certain primal look to it. Ignitus has a more dignified appearance.

"Some one, help me." Grunts Spyro as he holds back the beast's mouth. Cynder jumps into action, ramming into the monster. This only makes the creature more angry as it hits Spyro in the head and turns towards her.

"Oops. Spyro, hang in there!" The monster roars and launches a fire-ball at Cynder. She rolls out of the way and launches her own poison blast. The creature doesn't move fast enough and is hit with the projectile. While it spasms on the ground, Cynder rushes over to Spyro and checks him, "You okay?"

"Where's Rosa and Incendia?" He mutters. Cynder looks up to see the evil monster holding both the previously named girls in the air by their necks. She can't fire another poison blast, and the rest of her powers are too unpredictable, so she runs towards the creature and slashes at it multiple times in the leg. It roars and kicks her away. The thing is standing on it's two back legs! Cynder watches in horror as it bites the head off of Incendia.

"NOOOO!!!" Screams Rosa as she is forced to watch her friend's head get bitten right off! The monster is about to munch on Rosa, when Spyro fires an electric shock into it's head. The electricity fries it's brain and it falls down dead onto Spyro. Rosa prys herself from it's grip and takes off as soon as she can. Cynder heaves the thing off of Spyro and runs to his side.

"Is your wing broken?" She asks when she sees his trouble in lifting it.

"Yes, I can feel the bone, and it's a little...off." She smiles at his attempt at humour in this depressing time. Incendia is dead, how is it possible!? She was just alive a few seconds ago! Spyro starts crying, and Cynder comforts him with a wing and some soft words.

* * *

Rosa arrives at the camp, about a hundred dragons gasp in surprise as she emerges with blood stains on her face, "What happened!?" Asks Terry.

"Incendia...is dead. Spyro...I have no clue. The last thing I saw was the...thing...falling on him. Cynder stayed to help him." She shakes her head and disappears into her tent sadly. Terry tries to calm down the crowd as Spyro and Cynder emerge from the woods, Spyro leaning on her. Everyone rushes over to them and starts asking questions. Terry and Ireena push back the throng so that Spyro and Cynder can get past, once they are both safe, Spyro thanks them and Cynder closes the door. She lays Spyro down on a mattress, belly up.

"That was...eventful."

"Yes, yes it was." Spyro nods and thinks about Incendia, "I'll miss her."

"Everyone will. Even I." Cynder places a paw on Spyro's chest, "But at least I've got you." Then she remembers what happened, and the contest, "Wait, I don't have you do I? It's Rosa now." Cynder looks depressed as she stands up and begins to walk away.

"Stop. I've got something important to tell you." She stops and turns around, the sadness still apparent on her face, "It's time you all knew teh truth, and you'll be the first to know. It was all a trick."

"WHAT?" Cynder suddenly became very angry, and not letting Spyro explain, blew up at him, "YOU MEAN INCENDIA DIED FOR NOTHING!? YOU MEAN I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT DEPRESSION FOR A TRICK!!?"

"Wait! Listen-"

"No YOU listen Spyro. I've had enough of you. Stop doing this! You're only hurting everyone!"

Spyro slammed his fist on the ground, making her shut up, "SILENCE! Now, what I actually meant was, those different trials weren't actually the real trials! They were cover ups."

"But..." Cynder looks confused as she walks closer to him.

"Get everyone to come in here so I can tell them what I've been doing this whole time." Cynder complies and Terry, Ireena, Rosa, and Zachariah crowd in the room around Spyro. Once everyone is quiet, and all attention is on him, Spyro calls for Incendia to enter the room. The little red dragoness walks in and smiles as all the dragons greet her warmly, "It was all a plan by Incendia and I."

**I'll leave it at that, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and will review it. FREE ADVERTISING: Viperwatcher's new story A Human's Verve, readit, like it, review it.  
Yes YOU too can have advertising on my story, all you have to do, is either already be one of my friends, or agree to advertise me on YOUR story!  
YOUR ADVERTIMENT HERE:**


	10. Aware

**Ta Da! Ze tenth chapter!! This is where everything un-ravels, and when this story ends. Prepare for major cliffie!  
**

**Aware  
**

"From the very beginning, Incendia and I knew that we couldn't be together. It was impossible! Look at her! She's WAY too young. The only thing that was left to do, was test Rosa and Cynder. It was a tough decision, I'll tell you that, but I have chosen Cynder from her grades all the way up until now. She has shown the most promise through this whole thing." Spyro looks around at everyone, their mouths hanging agape in utter surprise.

"Yes, it's true, I was just going along with it." Adds Incendia. Suddenly Terry speaks up.

"How did you survive the whole, head decapitation thing? I was there, and it looked like that wyvern really bit it off!"

After laughing a bit, Incendia explains with a wide, proud smile, "Oh that was nothing, we just had a little help from a special effects master." Every one takes some time to digest this info, while Spyro and Incendia whisper to each other. Inside the red and white striped tent, there is complete silence. This lasts for quite a while, until Spyro breaks it.

"I'm sure you all want to know exactly WHAT the hidden trials were." They all nod, "Then let me tell you." Terry, Incendia, Rosa, Cynder, Ireena, and Zachariah all huddle around the purple hero as he explains himself, "It started with the looks contest, who could make themselves look the sexiest. But before that test had even started, I was pretending to be sad and depressed about something that I wouldn't tell anyone about. I had Incendia try to make me feel better to give it the whole image, but she actually knew the whole time that I was faking."

Cynder shakes her head slowly, "So that's why." Spyro smiles and looks at her.

"Yes Cynder, and you passed the trial with flying colours. Rosa on the other hand." He turns and glares at the pink dragoness, "Didn't seem to give two shits about it at all." Rosa smirks meekly and shrinks back. Zachariah chuckles, causing his still healing body to flood with pain. Ireena tends to him while Spyro keeps talking, "The second trial, is known to all as a race around the temple. But actually, I was testing patience. Rosa, you weren't even close to winning that one. The third trial, was a doosey. That was the one were everyone had to hunt for a large animal, the dragoness who got the biggest creature won. Incendia succeded because of her catching a golem by using Rosa. This was not the real trial of course, do any of you remember the laughing contest? And of course, the most disturbing one of all the tests, they had to prove their loyalty to me." All three girls blush, "Rocky, a guard, was ordered to make love to Rosa. This turned out successful. Rosa didn't hesitate to comply, awarding her with the trophy. Only one problem, the actual test was to see who would NOT screw Rocky." Spyro laughs at the surprised expressions of both girls. Cynder isn't AS surprised though, she guessed it the whole time. Rosa gets angry with him, and stops Spyro before he can say the next part.

"Why did you have these 'hidden' trials!? That wasn't fair! I never knew when I was supposed to be doing them!"

"Exactly!" Rosa gets confused and sits back down, "Finally, we had the hide-and-go-seek test. In it was the final hidden thing, who would stand by me after Incendia had died. Rosa, you took off as fast as you could, fleeing for you life while Cynder tried to defend me as best she could. Now, you can all see why I choose Cynder, she is the actual winner of this little contest." They all turn towards the black dragoness and applaud her, all except Rosa, who storms out of the tent angrily. Once outside, in the crisp evening air, Rosa lets her anger flow into her horns. They turn a VERY dark pink and start sizzling with power. Two random dragons that are walking past speed up when they see her. _Spyro you will pay for this. I swear, one day, you WILL pay._ Thought Rosa as she took to the sky. Terry is the first to step out of the tent, so she sees Rosa flying away in the distance.

"Look! Rosa's leaving!" Spyro appears beside her and follows Terry's gaze.

"I wonder where she's going?" He thinks out loud.

"Probably back to where she came from." Mutters Cynder. They all open their wings and start flying towards the temple, "What about the camp?"

"I have already informed the guard of our plans, and they are going to clean up while we're gone." States Terry with a proud voice. Zachariah is being carried by Ireena, while Incendia and Tod fly side-by-side. The cautious Terry watches them closely, making sure that Incendia doesn't make any moves on her boyfriend. It'll be a LONG flight.

* * *

Finally the party reaches the temple, the young-lings all hurry off to their rooms while Spyro and Cynder enjoy the moon. It's pale light is shone onto Cynder's black hide so perfectly, you'd think she was MEANT to live on the moon. Spyro loves her so much now, that if she wanted to live up there, he'd fly her to the moon and back. In fact, there is nothing Spyro wouldn't/couldn't do for her. He has found his forever-mate, and he's going to stick to her like glue. Cynder's eyes glisten when she blinks, slightly hypnotizing Spyro. The sudden power that she has found over him, makes Cynder feel strong. This feeling leads up to the kiss that they now share. Eventually it turns into groping, which leads to them lying on top of each other. Spyro's hidden casing moves out of the way for his tool, and he slowly lowers it into her. The rest I'll leave to your imagination, "I..mmpff...love you Spyro."

"I love you too."

In the morning, Terry finds the two lying together on the ground at the front entrance, "Hey! Get up!" She kicks Spyro in the fore-leg. He grunts and attempts to shoo her away the same way that he would a fly, "GET UP!" He immeadiately snorts awake and stands to attention. Terry giggles and he blushes while relaxing into his normal self, "Old habits never die, do they."

"You got that right." Spyro chuckles as Terry moves to try and wake up Cynder, "You'll never get her awake in a million years! You should've been there last night, I mean, WHOO!" Terry gives him a nervous look before trotting of towards the mess hall, "Cyn, pssst, hey Cyn! Wake up! They're making breakfast!" Spyro whispers into her ear. She slowly cracks open her eyes and looks around, stopping when she sees him.

"Wh-what happened? Why do I feel so exhausted?" Then a memory flashes into her head as she recalls the night before. Smiling sweetly at Spyro, she stands up and starts walking. They both move side-by-side, toying with each-other's tails. Tod catches this as he hurries past and makes a mental note, he'll try it with Terry later. Zachariah has apparently healed because he walks past them smiling, a wing over Ireena.

"Well well, look who's the winner!" Cynder laughs as she sees Sparx make a face, "You two look _perfect_ together." He says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Sparx." Retorts Spyro, batting him away with a clawed fist. Sparx lands on Spyro's horns, pulling on them like reins in a teasing manner, "Now you're asking for it!" Spyro snaps up at the dragonfly, catching him in his mouth.

"LEMME OUT!!" Yells Sparx as he pounds on the insides of Spyro's maw. Cynder giggles as Spyro lets the soaked yellow bug out. Sparx looks so funny when he's angry, "Don't EVER do that again."

"Or what?" Taunts Spyro. Sparx opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by the breakfast bell.

"Gotta go! See you guys later!" While Sparx zips off, Cynder pecks Spyro on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He wonders dizzily.

"For being such a good brother of course." They both laugh as they enter the mess hall. It's a tall room with hundreds of windows lining the tops of the walls. A few of the windows have curtains covering them. The walls are made of the usual, marble, just like the rest of the building. A humongous chandelier hangs from the ceiling, filled with hundreds of candles. It lights the whole place at night, but right now, the windows do it's job for it. A long table stretches from one end of the room, to the other, seating Incendia, Terry, Tod, Ireena, Zachariah, and Sparx perfectly. Spyro and Cynder take their seats next to each other at the head of the table, together at last, this is the happiest moment in Cynder's life. As she sits next to her lover, the past events stream through her head like a video. Starting from the point in the beginning when they were just taking a bath, all the way to now, as they eat their meals. Scanning through her memories, Cynder notices something out of place, undiscovered almost. Turning to Spyro, she asks, "What ever happened to you taking an apprentice?"

**And so you have it, the end of Peace Time. As you can probably tell, I love cliff-hanger endings. Yeah yeah, I know, this chapter was really short, but I wanted to end it quickly so I could center my attention on Girl Troubles, my first T rated Spyro story. I hope it turns out to be a success. Yup, this is the end...of Peace Time. Don't forget to review! Oh, and as a sneak-peek, I will tell you about my new story that will come out soon. (Hopefully) It's going to be about a dragon that wakes up in the middle of NOWHERE. And I mean NOWHERE! There is no way to tell where he is! The worst part is, he doesn't even know that he's a dragon! Until he takes a look into a pond. After realizing this, the confused dragon wanders around aimlessly. To find out what happens next, you'll have to read the story when it comes out. REVIEW!  
**

**THE END  
**


End file.
